Happy Birthday Miss Filia
by Officially Retired
Summary: Xelloss discovers Filia's Birthdate, and decides to help her celebrate it! XelFi pairing... Very Romantic! COMPLETE!


**Discalimer: _I do not own The Slayers… but I would like to own a mace-sama! (nn)_**

* * *

_So my birthday is in three days! However, I completed this and I couldn't wait to share! (nn)_

_I hope you like it!_

_- Nicci_

**

* * *

**

Happy Birthday Miss Filia!

* * *

There are many things a golden dragon celebrates.

Achieving priesthood for example, or perhaps new life, and of course saving the world.

However, one thing a golden dragon did not celebrate was their birthday.

Perhaps because they had so many of them; or maybe since they were hatched they didn't really hold any sort of attachment towards them.

Whatever the cause, today was Filia Ul Copt's birthday, and she really couldn't care less.

The golden dragoness sighed softly, brushing her bangs back once more, smearing clay on her face as she concentrated on throwing the pot before her.

She loved throwing, she was never quite sure what she was going to end up with when she got done, be it a vase, a teaset, or… well a pot!

She bit her lip smoothing the edges gently. Birthday or not, it was nice to finally have a day to herself!

Jilias had offered to take Val into town today, and Gravos, never one to be left out-had gone along. So Filia was alone to throw pots and drink tea to her heart's delight!

She smiled, brushing her hair back once more, adding another streak of clay to it. As soon as she was done with what appeared to be turning out to be a vase, she'd go in, clean up, and curl up on the sofa with a nice book, and a warm pot of tea.

She was finalizing the curves when a horrid smell wafted out, dancing across her nose and much to her irritation… melting her vase back into a miserable lump.

"What?!" She yelped, jumping to her feet and holding her nose. "What is that awful smell?!!"

The smell was worse as she entered the living room.

"It appears to be coming from the kitchen…" She murmured, her voice muffled by her hand as she held it tighter to her face, braving the room of origin.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight awaiting her there.

Before her, hunched over the open oven, was Xelloss the murder of her race… and now apparently the murder of her nose as well…

"Xelloss!!!" She yelped, not braving to take her hand away from her face to pull out her mace. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Oh!" Xelloss replied, whipping around to face, a charred and green object held in his hands, which were now sporting lavender oven mitts.

"Hallo!"

Filia gawked, slacked jawed, taking in that sight… as well as his bright pink Kiss-the-chef apron. "X… Xelloss?"

Xelloss beamed setting it on the counter and kicked the stove door closed behind him. "Happy Birthday, Miss Filia!"

Filia blinked weakly. "H…happy… what?!"

"Birthday!" He encouraged cheerily, pulling a calendar out nowhere, the day's date circled in bright red. "See! It was difficult but my sources were able to pinpoint the exact day for me! And so! Here I am!"

Filia blinked again, her hand still attached to her face as she attempted to process this information. Blankly she nodded to the smoking green and black blob. "And this?"

Xelloss grinned wider, returning the calendar and pulling out a knife and a spatula in its place. "Why it's your birthday cake, of course!"

Filia blinked again and he dived in, severing a piece and placing it on a bright purple party plate.

Filia winced, shaking her head quickly. "No thanks… I just had…lunch…"

Xelloss arched a brow but shrugged, tossing the piece over his shoulder and out the window, murdering some unsuspecting daisies.

Filia perked up at this motion and asked hopefully. "And maybe the rest of it too? It was a really big lunch! I might not eat for days even!"

Xelloss smirked, now certain she was terrified of his cooking and tossed the whole smoking mess out the window as well, annihilating the poor garden below.

Filia breathed a sigh of relief and he turned to her, with a fake pout. "I worked so hard on it too!"

Filia blinked again, still not quite certain how she felt about all this.

I mean sure she tolerated Xelloss' nearly weekly tea-visits… but this… well… she was definitely surprised!

Xelloss sweatdropped, feeling her confusion as he observed her mental monologue.

"You know, Filia…" He cut in cheerily, causing her to blink again. "I also brought presents!"

Filia blinked once more, and braved taking her hand away from her face to give him a polite smile. "Oh, really? You didn't have to that Xelloss. I don't even really celebrate my birthday."

Xelloss grinned cheerily, pulling three boxes out of nowhere. "That's exactly why I should! I don't have one myself, afterall."

Filia blinked wrapping her head around that. "So… you wanna celebrate my birthday, because you're jealous of it?"

Now it was Xelloss' turn to blink.

He put a gloved finger to his chin in thought. "Jealous… Hmm! Yes! I suppose so!"

He smirked at her, cracking an eye. "Tell ya what, Filia! Next year you can make me a cake and buy me presents!"

"I fail to see how that's fair!" Filia argued, placing a hand on her hips haughtily. "If I don't even celebrate _my_ birthday, why should I celebrate yours?!"

Xelloss smirked and gave a light shrug. "Well you plan to celebrate Val's don't you?"

Filia blinked. "I… I suppose so…"

Xelloss beamed, clapping his hands together. "Then you can celebrate mine!"

"But that's not even…" Filia argued and Xelloss placed a finger over her lips, causing her to go stiff, and happily for him, quiet.

"Now, now, Fi-chan!" He chided, pushing the biggest box towards her. "We can argue over who's birthday is who's some other time! Now is present time!"

Filia flushed red… _Fi-CHAN?!! What the…_

"Filia!" He prodded maddeningly. "Open the present! It's the least you can do after refusing my cake!"

Filia blinked and gave a weak shrug. "Sure. Why not?"

Xelloss grinned, taking a step back and bracing for her reaction.

She bit her lip gently undoing the bow… and then softly undid the wrapping…

Xelloss sweatdropped. Next time he was using bags…

"Oh Xelloss!" She cried pulling out a large silver mace. The spikes were larges shards of amethyst. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

Xelloss winced, the happiness hurtful but exactly what he was hoping for. Later he'd piss her off to test it out and then it'd be all worth it.

"Here!" He offered quickly, wanting to trade in her happiness for mild suspense. "Don't stop there!"

"Oh right!" She replied cheerfully, setting the mace aside gently, giving it one last happy glance before taking the next largest box.

"Let's see what this one is!"

Xelloss grinned as she finished unwrapping it and took off the lid.

"Oh Xelloss!" She breathed looking up from the box to him. "It's... amazing… did you make this?"

Xelloss grinned smugly. "Both of them actually!"

Filia smiled softly, pulling out the teaset, before picking up one of the cups and admiring it. "The wolves are lovely, thank you Xelloss. I can tell you put a lot of effort in this…"

Xelloss smiled, not replying… _Actually my servants put a lot of work into, but I did design it! The mace was all mine though… but she needn't concern herself with that!_

Filia gave it one more admiring glance before gently placing it aside with the mace.

"Just one more!" She sang cheerfully, beaming at Xelloss and causing him to wince, his smile faltering slightly.

This was unnoticed by Filia as she picked up the final box. She was really enjoying herself! Maybe she would start celebrating her birthday.

She blinked in confusion, pulling off the lid only to find another box.

"Xelloss…" She asked, looking up at him only to find him smirking back at her coolly.

"Open it." He replied coolly, his smirking face seemingly betraying only his normal smugness.

Filia blinked, and shrugged, pulling loose the bow and wrapper.

Once more she pulled free the lid… only to find another box…

"Xelloss…" She prodded once more, this time her tone bordering on irritated as she glanced over at him. His expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Keep going!" He encouraged calmly and she grunted, attempting to hold her temper in check.

She should have known...

He was a monster afterall; it wasn't like he could ever do something completely nice for anyone… let alone a golden dragon… it was always kindness… kindness… and then torture with him…

She sighed, undoing the next ribbon, deciding to play along… the other two present were really nice afterall…

She smirked coolly, looking up from the box. "And another one, tell me Xelloss, is there even a present in here, or just an endless supply of boxes?"

Xelloss beamed back at her innocently. "Oh there's something in there, I assure you!"

Filia glared at him, tossing her hair in a huff, the box before her as small as a music box… maybe it was a music box… or worse… maybe Xelloss had baked her some cookies to go with that cake…

…_Or maybe it's a necklace! _Her brain argued as she bit her lip apprehensively. _... or maybe… oh just open it Filia!_

She glared, undoing the ribbon and the wrapping…

Xelloss smirked phasing out as she moved to pull the lid free.

"What the!" She yelped, stepping back in shock. "Xelloss?!!"

Xelloss beamed, hopping out the box before her.

Before Filia had time to blink he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Mhpphh!" She protested, attempting to break away, but he had caught her with her guard down and his grip was far too tight to break free.

He pressed on, and she found her eyes closing against her will as she melted into his kiss, her foot lifting up gently.

He smirked inwardly, widening the kiss in order to gain access to her mouth.

"Mmmmphh…" She protested but then she gave in, allowing him in and using the opportunity to invade him as well.

Softly, some time later they broke away, Xelloss smug and Filia breathless.

"X…Xelloss…" She panted, eyeing him warily. "Wha… what was…"

Xelloss grinned, running a hand through her hair smugly as he cracked an eye at her. "Oh come now Filia, you don't think I come here every week for the tea, do you?!"

Filia blinked and he grinned wider, opening the other eye and kissing her again.

He smirked pulling back and mentioned in after-thought. "It is really good tea, though Filia. You should consider adding it to your merchandise!"

Filia smiled, shaking her head warily, thinking didn't appear to be an option today, she'd try it again tomorrow… for now however…

"If you say so, Xelloss…"

Xelloss gave her a pleased smile, leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips, focusing his open-eyed gaze on her wide, pleasantly confused blue orbs.

"I do."

Filia smiled shyly and leaned in, kissing him again.

"Filia…" He whispered into her ear, breaking away from the kiss. "Just how old are you?"

Filia grinned leaning in, and whispered a number quietly into his ear.

Xelloss narrowed his brows in shock, grinning widely. "Oh my!"

He broke away to look at her pointedly. "That's an awful lot of spankings, Filia!"

Filia blinked in horror, backing away. "You wouldn't!"

He grinned shimmering away.

"**Xelloss? XELLOSS! **_**NOOOO!**_"

_**SMACK!!!**_

* * *

**_...THE END..._**

* * *

_See ya Sunday! (nn)_


End file.
